


In the Sheets

by Allonsy Pond (Bubbaj98)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaj98/pseuds/Allonsy%20Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you like this. It is based off a tumblr post I saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sheets

Don't get me wrong, I love having Cas here, but what ever he's doing right now is making me pissed that he's here. I have no fucking clue what he's doing, but damn, he is unintentionally turning me the fuck on. Cas chose the room right next to mine. You would think that the Men of Letters would be able to make it so that you cant hear every fucking noise that the person in the next room is doing or saying, but nope. Not only can they not stay alive, they can't build walls worth shit. All I can hear now is the sound of bed-springs creaking and Cas swearing and moaning. As far as I know, he hasn't brought anyone back. All he's done is insist upon making huge ass lunches and making snacks the size of what our lunches usually are. I'm not complaining, goddamn that food was fucking good, but I'm stuffed to my eyes with food and I haven't even had supper yet. He has also insisted on doing the laundry because apparently, “his sheets weren't soft enough”. I don't know what the problem is, mine feel just fine. I guess they have 5 fucking star sheets in heaven or something. Anyway, he is just fucking moaning and swearing and making his bed creak.

“Dean, I need some help.” Oh fuck, I'm hard as a motherfucking rock. Dammit, Cas. Well, lets see what this motherfucker wants. Good thing Cas's room is about ten feet away, now there's no way to will away what that fucker has done to me. Screw you Cas.

“Yeah, Cas? What the fuck are you doing?” That asshole is sitting on his bed wrapped in his sheets with a pile of blankets and pillowcases at the foot of the bed. I can't hep myself, I just started laughing the fuck out loud.

“I was tying to put the sheets back on my bed, I think it would be easier if you...” Oh shit, he saw my erection. The fucking asshole started it. Play it cool Deano, play it cool.

“If I what, Cas?” Well, I'm trying. Playing it cool was never my strongest suit. Anyone who has met me can detest to that.

“I think that it would be easier to fix the bed if you helped me.” Oh fuck, why is he coming towards me? Is he doing what I think he's doing? Holy shit, I think he want to fuck me!! Dean, chill, don't jump to fucking conclusions. The last time you did that, you got kicked in the jewels. Just wait it out to see, FUCK HE'S KISSING ME!!!!! Goddammit Dean, kiss him back, you fucking idiot. Don't you dare start saying that you are straight, don't you dare, You have had exceptions, Remember Benny? And “The Chief” in Sioux Falls? Yeah, you liked being dominated by a guy. Oh fuck off me, I'm in the middle of something. Wait, is he pushing me towards the wall? Oh, so that's how this relationship, or whatever this becomes, is gonna be. Alright then, time to be the submissive partner again. Oh fuck, that feels good. Should I moan? Should I tell Cas that I like that? Fuck it, that feels good. Oh God, it worked, he's doing more. Fuck, Cas knows how to please a man. Oh shit, he's gonna make me cum in my pants if he keeps doing that. Shit, that feels so fucking good.

“Cas, I'm, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum.” Why did he stop? Oh, OH. Fuck, he's not even touching me and I'm loving it. Is he gonna jerk me off or give me oral? Wait, is he... oh fuck yes. Oh God, hes gonna... FUCK! Damn, Cas is harder than I am. Oh god, the friction... Fuck that feels good. Where did this sonovabitch pick these things up? Oh fuck.

“FUCK!!!” and there I go. Holy shit, I am glad Sammy went to go get supplies. I just got seduced by an angel. Ha! Even Sammy hasn't done that yet... I don't think. Oh fuck, Cas is close. Should I? Screw it, I'm gonna do it. Mmmmmm... I've always wondered what an angel's cum tasted like. Way better than anyone else's.


End file.
